The Olympian Gods 2: Without The Power Of  Love
by Princess Destiny
Summary: Set three years after 'Ares Flame'. Cupid is Mortal, Aphrodite distraught, the God's all knowing the end is near once again if something isn't done soon! Wars are breaking out everywhere, now that the love in the world is suffering.


**Note From Author:** As much as it pains me to cull the writing that I slaved so many hours over, FFnet is cracking down on adult content and purging anyone who has violated the TOS or had a complaint levelled at them, or even has the wrong rating. Someone was removed for having a swear word. Already, several Authors I know have had their stories removed without warning and you'll probably seeing stories in your Favourites vanishing. So, despite the original rating I have given it in the details below, you will _not_ be seeing any of the adult content in the Fanfic below. It will only have as much is allowed by the site, then you will see a note to go to my site to see the full version. Unfortunately, this will mean whole sections of the Fanfics will be missing, and descriptions changed, and it's going to confuse a lot of my readers as to what is going on. There might even be only half of a Chapter before telling you to go to the Site, so you might just want to go there right off the bat and read the full version. Reviews are still very much appreciated for the Fanfics, either on my Site or FFnet. So, you can find my Fanfiction completely **uncut** on my personal site **Destiny's Gateway**. FFnet really went downhill the day they removed our all the adult Fanfics up here, and they destroyed a part of an Author's creativity when they want us to make no mention of something that's so much a part of every day life. Sex. As the largest Fanfiction site on the net, where else would we get the majority of our readers from, if not on here? I really want to keep all the lovely reviews from the readers who have loved my writing up here on the site and also let you know that the Fanfic exists, so I'm keeping most of it up here, but you won't be seeing above the allowed T rating.

Hugs,  
>Princess Destiny<p>

(To FFnet Admin - I am changing all the Chapters of this Fanfic to take out the adult content, but it might take me a day or so. _Please_ do not delete the story before I am done! This message in brackets will vanish when it is complete.)

* * *

><p><strong>Title: The Olympian Gods Series 2: <strong>Without The Power Of Love**  
>Author: <strong>Princess Destiny**  
>Email: <strong>princessdestiny AT destinysgateway DOT com**  
>Website: <strong> destinysgateway DOT com** **  
>Facebook: <strong> ** ** Link In Profile****  
>The Xena And Ares Archives:<strong>**** Link In Profile**** **  
>Rating: <strong>****R 18+****** (T rated here on FFnet)  
>Summary: <strong>****Set three years after 'Ares Flame'. Cupid is Mortal, Aphrodite distraught, the God's all knowing the end is near once again if something isn't done soon! Wars are breaking out everywhere, now that the love in the world is suffering. And it's up to Xena, Gabrielle, Cupid and Joxer to put everything right. But first they have to go up against Ares new Warlord, a woman called Seraphina who it appears has lost her memory...But everything is not as it seems and time is running out...****  
><strong>Couple: <strong>****Ares And Xena****  
><strong>Chapters: <strong>****1/?******  
>Status: <strong>****Unfinished******  
>Year Completed: <strong>****N/A******  
>Year Revised: <strong>****2011******  
><strong>****

**Comments:** No, I'm not back yet. I have finally, after a year and half of surgery, fixed the cause of my pain for so long. I'd been having a lot of pain and discomfort in my stomach for about seven years and they finally figured out what was wrong and I had my final surgery two weeks ago. My poor computer has been broken the entire time and is still not fixed (I am posting this from someone else's computer), but as soon as I heal and get back to work I will be saving up to buy a new one. I have missed writing desperately! And I thought, why not post the stories from my site that you guys have never read up here at Fanfiction DOT net?

I've really missed everyone so much and hope to be able to write in a few months when I get a laptop. Thank you so much to those who wrote me emails over the last year and half. I very much appreciate it, and you all kept me going with your well-wishes. I was over the moon to still get reviews the entire time for the Fanfiction I had previously posted up here. You guys are the best!

Without The Power Of Love was written in 1999 after Ares Flame, but it was so violent and dark that I never posted it. But since I have had requests for it, I am posting it now. Be warned it has a _lot_ of violence, blood and scenes of torture. There really isn't the comedy of the first Fanfic, but I managed to incorporate battles with slavers, warlords and Amazon's into the plot. In answer to the Mary Sue query, Aurelia was always going to be the daughter of Ares and Xena. She got her powers from Ares, who is a God and Xena, who drank his blood to save her life in Ares Flame. I have been thinking that perhaps Aurelia should be the reincarnation of Xena. The relationship between Aurelia and Ares is a strange one, but if you look carefully, it was never a sexual relationship, but just sort of...affectionate and tender. He most definitely is in love with Xena only. Since I never got past Five Chapters, I'll wait and see if anyone likes the Fanfic before deciding whether to continue it. It has not been edited, so please excuse the errors. And before you ask, no Seraphina is not a new Character, but you'll figure it out.

Please enjoy the Fanfics I find on my site that I hadn't posted here and comments would be wonderful!

Hugs,  
>Princess Destiny<p>

* * *

><p><strong>WITHOUT THE POWER OF LOVE<strong>

**By Princess Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>Cupid sighted along his arrow, one eye closed. The man moved into place, eyes on the girl...and then Cupid suddenly lowered the bow.<p>

"I'm not doing this." He said angrily, getting to his feet.

Aphrodite suddenly appeared, hands on hips.

"Like, what is the problem now?" She demanded, aggrieved.

He turned to look at her, lips twisting sarcastically. "I'm sick of doing your dirty work for you."

"What! Since when was this dirty work?"

He glared at her, raising one hand to flick a stray lock of golden hair from over his eyes. "Since forever. That's all I'm good for, huh?"

Aphrodite stared at him incredulously, then glared back, loosing her temper. "That does it!" She told him fiercely, stomping closer.

"Oh, yeah?" He looked down at her, green-gold eyes blazing scorn.

"I am so sick of your behavior. You're-you're-" She cast around her mind, not thinking straight in her rage. "Grounded!"

Cupid looked at her incredulously. "_Grounded_?"

"You bet. Now give me that bow and get back to Olympus," She held out a hand imperiously. "Pronto, junior." She ordered, when he just stood there.

It snapped him out of his incredulity. He thrust the bow into her hands, leaving in a furious shower of gold.

Aphrodite clutched the bow, eyes dark with anger. Then the anger faded and left her feeling drained and generally yucky.

"Ugh. Why did he have to do that?" She groaned, raising the bow at the man Cupid had refused to hit. She waited until he was looking at the woman and then let the arrow fly with a satisfying twang. The love was instant and she watched rather depressed. Not with her usual glee at all. "He's totally ruined my whole day"

"Potidaea,"

"Amphipolis,"

"Potidaea,"

"Gabrielle...Amphipolis."

"Xena...Potidaea."

"Gabrielle. We are going to Amphipolis."

"I want to go to Potidaea, Xena. Why is it always _Amphipolis_?"

"Stop arguing with me. Your screeching is scaring the birds."

"_Screeching_?" Gabrielle screeched indignantly, glaring at her friend. Xena glanced down at her calmly, from Argo, reins casually held in one hand.

"What else would you call it?"

"Oh, I see. You're trying to put me off. Get me so angry, that I forget what we were arguing about." Gabrielle said triumphantly, having figured Xena's plan out.

"You have me there," The Warrior Princess said dryly, nudging Argo absently down the left road that would take them to Amphipolis. But Gabrielle leapt forward and grabbed the horse's bridle firmly.

"No you don't! We're going to Potidaea to see my family! We went to Amphipolis the last time we were in these parts." The blonde yelled.

Xena looked down icily. "Let go of Argo Gabrielle,"

Argo snorted in the blonde's face, as if in agreement and Gabrielle grimaced, letting go. She stayed firmly in their path though, staff held at the ready...Though she had no idea what she was going to do, if Xena made Argo ride over the top of her!

"Please?" Gabrielle wheedled, staring puppy-dog like into Xena's suddenly amused blue eyes.

"Stop that."

"Stop what, Xena?" Gabrielle said innocently, batting her lashes.

Xena sighed and make a strange clicking noise. Argo moved back slightly, then sidestepped the blonde neatly and continued on her way. "We're going to Amphipolis, Gabrielle. And that's all there is to it." Xena said quietly.

Gabrielle stared after her friend, gritting her teeth, then ran after them.

"Xena-!"

"No!"

"I'll go alone then." Gabrielle announced, turning back towards the cross-road.

Argo was pulled up so fast that her hoofs skidded in the dirt. Xena wheeled her around and nudged her into a trot so that she was next to the blonde in moments. She deftly reached down and ignored the blonde's indignant squeal as she was pulled up behind Xena.

"Let me down, now! Owe, Xena. You know I hate-ouch!" Gabrielle yelled, as Xena kicked Argo into a gallop and the blonde held onto her friend's waist for dear life.

"Just enjoy the ride!" Xena laughed, feeling the wind in her hair.

Gabrielle glared at her, determined to jump off at the first opportunity. She was a friend...and a side-kick sure, but she had to have a say in this!

"Let me off!" she shouted in Xena's ear, still clinging and trying to keep a hold onto her staff at the same time. Xena rode for a while more, then stopped and Gabrielle immediately slid off. She glared at the Warrior Princess and turned her face away, continuing on towards Amphipolis in an icy silence.

"Gabrielle, I said we'll go the next time," Xena coaxed, staring at the back of her friend's head with consternation. She had no idea that Gabrielle had felt so strong about going home...did she no longer like traveling? Was the life she was living too hard for Gabrielle.

**_'_**_**That's not going to solve anything you know. You are meant to go with her to Amphipolis.' **_A voice said calmly into Gabrielle's mind and the blonde stopped abruptly, Argo almost running over the top of her.

"_What_?" she yelled, looking around and convinced she was going mad.

"What's wrong, Gabrielle?" Xena demanded, looking around also and her hand was on the hilt of her sword.

_**'Don't say anything and no, you aren't going mad.**_**_' _** The voice continued, amusement evident in the voice. Gabrielle frowned, it was a female voice...Artemis maybe?

**_'_**_**Artemis?**_**_'_**

**_'_**_**No...but you have the right idea. You have to go to Amphipolis Gabrielle, it's important.**_**_'_**

**_'_**_**Oh**_**_.'_** was all Gabrielle could think to say. So...the voice had confirmed her thoughts that it was a Goddess. But not Artemis, who else would know her?

**_'_**_**Gabrielle, you're giving me a headache, just do as we say.**_**_' _** The voice went on patiently, then it was gone and Gabrielle saw that Xena had been talking to her.

"Gabrielle, are you in there?" the warrior said, waving her hands in front of her friend's face without success. Then the blonde blinked and her green eyes focused, though she looked rather dazed.

"I'm here. Umm, sorry I was so angry Xena. You're right, we can go to Potidaea next time." Gabrielle said hastily, walking again and Xena dismounted, a perplexed frown on her forehead.

"Want to tell me what changed your mind?"

Gabrielle turned her green eyes to Xena, a mysterious look in their depths. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

* * *

><p>Cupid stomped around his room, glaring at nothing in particular and felt a great rage building up. Why did she always have to order him around? He always ended up doing her jobs why she went partying or some other amusement.<p>

"I'm so sick of it!" he yelled, throwing his hand up and pacing around some more. It inevitably led him to his window and he looked out at the clouds, not really seeing them for the moment. His mind traveled back to a time when he had stood near this window...with someone. And all the anger suddenly faded. His heart clenched and he now gazed blankly.

"Why did you have to die?" he whispered, a fist clenching. He abruptly whirled and punch his fist into the wall, smashing it and leaving a gaping hole. He felt the pain briefly, but it vanished, leaving him feeling as depressed as ever. This wasn't going to help and he just couldn't take it anymore. His eyes closed for a long moment, face showing a silent agony and when they opened there was determination in his green-gold eyes.

He drew in his power and with a thought he was standing outside a door. Cupid hesitated, hand half-raised to knock.

**_'_**_**Come in Cupid, my boy. No need to stand on ceremony.' **_ A calm voice said into his mind and he opened the door, revealing a large room. A warm fire blazed in the hearth, even though there was no need and Cupid came into the place reluctantly. He had done this before thinking properly, maybe it wasn't the time...

"So what seems to be the trouble?" Zeus asked him, in a gentle manner and Cupid closed the door behind him, walking over to the table and slumping into a seat. The King of the God's waited patiently, but when there was a long silence he came over and sat down across from Cupid, who looked up with suddenly bravery. Zeus did tend to intimidate them all...

"I want you to take my powers away, like you did to Ares." He met the startled eyes of his grandfather and his green-gold eyes were determined.

"Cupid...you ask a very great thing...a terrible thing." Zeus faltered, reassessing the situation. If he had known it had grown this bad, he would have gone to see the boy much earlier...instead of making Cupid come to him.

"Why is it so terrible?" Cupid demanded, glaring at Zeus, who tried to hide his shock. "I want to be mortal...I'm sick of being a God."

"Have you spoken to your mother about this-?"

"No!" Cupid said furiously, getting to his feet. "She doesn't understand, it's like talking to a brick wall."

Zeus lifted a brow, looking away thoughtfully. Hmm, this was a strange and shocking request...but if Cupid asked, then it had to be granted.

"Would you take my refusal?" Zeus asked curiously and Cupid's eyes flamed.

"No. If you don't make me mortal, I'll..." he hesitated, casting around and came upon something so terrible that it made Zeus afraid for his grandson's sanity. "Use Hind's blood."

"Then," Zeus said after a long and painful silence. His voice was cold, though his eyes vastly regretful. "I have no choice."

"No, you don't," He looked into Zeus' wise eyes and felt slightly ashamed at having forced his hand. "I'm sorry, but it's my choice."

Zeus nodded, raising a hand. "Yes, I just hope you don't regret it."

Cupid closed his eyes, waiting and a moment later he was hit with a bolt of power. He felt his power draining out of him and a terrible pain on his back and heart. The weakness was so great that he slumped to his knee's, gasping.

"Cupid, no!" Aphrodite yelled as she sensed what had happened and she appeared in Zeus' chambers just as the pain faded and Zeus removed all his powers. His mother's face was deathly pale, tears in her eyes as she ran to his side.

"What have you _done_?" she whipered to Zeus in horror, who said nothing in reply.

"Mother," Cupid gasped, trying to get his breath. She helped him up and he staggered for a moment. "I asked him to do it."

"What? Are you mad, you're mortal!" she shrieked, beyond caring who heard her.

"Aphrodite," Zeus said coldly and she closed her mouth, but still glared infuriated at them both.

"Fine, if that's the way you want it." She said icily and left as swiftly as she had come. Cupid stared at the spot she had been standing and there was remorse on his face. He turned to look at Zeus' compassionate eyes and swallowed hard, feeling so different and weak.

"Send me down to earth," He whispered. Then smiled bravely. "Somewhere nice."

Zeus stroked his chin, then his hand gestured and Cupid disappeared.

* * *

><p>Aphrodite stared sightlessly at the tapestry, her body numb. Her son, Cupid, was now mortal. He'd hated them-and his life-so much that he wanted to die as a mortal.<p>

"Oh, Cupid, I had no idea you were that upset." She cried, tears running down her cheeks and Athena appeared suddenly, rushing to her sister.

"Oh 'Dite! I heard the awful news, is it true about Cupid?" the Goddess gasped, hugging her sister close and Aphrodite collapsed into her arms.

"It's true, he's gone."

Another flash lit the room as Ares and Artemis appeared. The Goddess of the Moon appeared very shocked, as pale as Aphrodite.

"I don't believe it," She whispered and Aphrodite never looked up. Ares suddenly strode forward and Athena glared, but he pushed her away and picked Aphrodite up, striding towards the large bed in her room. he laid her on to covers gently, astonishing his sister's at his gentleness.

"Aphrodite," He whispered into her ear, so that none of the other's could here. "I'll have him watched, don't worry, he won't be hurt."

Her tears slowed and she stared up at him incredulous, but her blue eyes were thankful. "You will?"

His face became arrogant again, but his eyes were still soft as he looked down at his favorite sister. "I will."

"Thank you, Ares," She whispered, then her eyes closed as he induced her into a deep sleep.

He straightened and his eyes went cool as he turned to face his other sister. "I suggest we leave her for a while, to rest," and it was not a request, they knew. Artemis stayed a while, hovering till after her sisters had left.

"I didn't think you'd care about her and Hephaestus' son, Brother" She said solemnly. He glared at her, giving nothing away and no hint of his gentleness showed.

"He's a God, even if he's lost his powers for now. he's still one of us." Ares said mockingly, then vanished in a shower of silver. Artemis was baffled, but followed the same way a moment later.

* * *

><p>Cupid's eyes were wide as he reappeared in a forest and looked down at his new clothes. It was then that he noticed his wings were gone and he whiled around, almost loosing balance with the weight difference.<p>

"Whoa, this is going to take some getting used to," He murmured, smoothing his hands down over his brown jerkin. He was wearing grey baggy pants and there was a bag full of dinars and a dagger attached to his belt. he looked like an everyday traveler and was grateful to Zeus. It suddenly hit him. he was free! Cupid laughed out loud and spun around, arms out as if embracing the world.

"Are you all right, young man?" a voice asked him, sounding uncertain and Cupid whirled to see an old man standing a few meters away, a mule and cart behind him.

"Yes, everything's just fine." Cupid said, trying to restrain the urge to jump and shout. The old man looked him over curiously, then gesture to the cart.

"How about keeping an old man company?"

"Really?" Cupid said, surprised at such friendliness. The old man nodded, pulling on the rein's so that the mule and cart came to where Cupid was standing.

"Why not, you don't look as if you're in a hurry and the next town is half a day away" He looked at Cupid slyly. "I have a wine-skin in the back."

Cupid felt a smile spread over his face as he watched the old man climb up onto the cart. "I'll get it."

Several minutes later, they were rolling along merrily, drinking from he skin and talking. "What's your name?" the old man asked and Cupid froze, wondering why he hadn't thought of it earlier. He searched through all the names he had come across through the millennia and came up with one that was suitable.

"Ronan,"

"Well, Ronan. I'm pleased to meet you, I'm Casca." the man said, taking a long draw from the skin and smiling happily. Cupid looked around the forest as it started to thin and he could see open fields and mountains in the distance.

"By the way, where are we headed?" Cupid asked curiously, wondering where Zeus had sent him. Somewhere nice, he had asked. The old man cackled, faded brown eyes staring at him from under bushy brow's.

"You don't know where you were headed?"

Cupid shifted uncomfortably. "I was just wondering along the road, traveling where ever the road took me." the old man decided that it was a good answer and gave Cupid an approving look.

"I like to travel too...there used to be a lot of adventure when I was a boy," He squinted at the sky, gauging the time and looked back at Cupid in slight confusion.

"Where was I? Oh yes, where we're heading..." he drew from the wine again, missing Cupid's impatient expression.

"And?" Cupid demanded softly, after a moment. Casca grinned and cupid saw that he had been playing with him, pretending to be senile when there was a perfectly good brain under that old face.

"Amphipolis."

* * *

><p>Aurelia stared out from the battlement's, eyes on the magnificent sunset. it lit up the sky with red's and oranges, looking almost like fire. She grimaced at this, mind involuntarily going back to a time three years ago. Caeralon, the flame blade. Even after three years, she still though about it as if it were only yesterday. Everything was vivid in her mind...especially one person.<p>

"At least I could save you, my love," She whispered, not caring if the guard behind her heard. She was the Princess-and though it annoyed her greatly at time-she had to have a royal guard with her at all times outside the castle.

"Did you say something, Princess?" the soldier asked, immediately at the alert. She turned her beautiful face to his, green eyes sad and shook her head slightly.

"No, nothing of consequence." She murmured softly and turned back. Her eyes rose again to the sky and filled with tears. She missed him so much and he probably thought her dead. As dead as Marius was. She could still feel her beloved's arms around her, his kiss on her forehead as he removed the Love curse from her. Then that time in the turret room, when they had watched Xena go off to war and their mind's had briefly melded.

"We should go inside, highness," her guard said swiftly, noting that the sky was now darkened. Candles were being lit all around the battlement's leaving her a clear target for arrows from the darkness below.

"Yes, yes in a moment." She told him. Leave me with my grief for a moment more in time. She remembered his beautiful green-gold eyes, the way they had darkened to gold with emotion when he was near her.

"Cupid," She whispered and then suddenly, she felt a wrenching feeling. The emerald on her finger blazed brilliantly and he eyes widened incredulously. "No!" she screamed, feeling the pain as she fought the incredible power enveloping her body...

"Princess! What is happening?" she heard her guard yell, the steely hiss of metal as he drew his sword to defend her. But it was too late, she only had a moment to realize this feeling was familiar, before everything went dark...

The guard stared at the spot his Princess had been a moment before and said a small prayer for her safety. The King would have his head for sure. He'd not protected her and now some sorcerer had spirited her away. He spun and raced to the edge of the battlement over the inner courtyard.

"The King! Get the King, the Princess has been abducted!"

* * *

><p>"Gabrielle, watch out for that bush!" Xena scolded.<p>

"I saw it!"

"Uh huh,"

"Don't patronize me, I can still see where I'm going." Gabrielle muttered, running her hands through her blonde hair in a distracted manner.

"Sure you can, that's why you've already tripped over three holes in the road."

"They were big holes! I couldn't have avoided them" a pause. "Big holes."

"Mmm hmm," The dark-haired woman sighed. Her friend was acting extrememly distracted. Her need to visit her home had somehow disappeared on the way, and something was clearing bothering Gabrielle.

At that moment, Gabrielle tripped over a tree branch, lying across the road and went flat on her face. The scroll and quill went flying and she spat out dirt. Xena sat on her horse and Gabrielle expected a teasing grin, but instead, the blue eyes were icy.

"Gabrielle, get back here." the Warrior ordered, eyes searching the tree's on either side of the road. The blonde nodded and went to scramble over the log for her quill, but Xena's icy voice stopped her.

"_Now_, Gabrielle!" She barked and Gabrielle felt the first stirrings of fear. Xena was never this curt with her unless there was some danger. The blonde practically ran to her side and Xena undid the throngs holding Gabrielle's staff to Argo's saddle. She threw it to the blonde, just as mounted men galloped out of the tree's.

"Get her!" the leader yelled, pointing his sword and then men roared in response, charging towards the two women. Xena grinned and whipped her own sword out, kicking Argo forward to meet the challenge. Hopefully she could kill most of them before they got to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle watched, taking a fighting stance. There were eight of them, all armed and wearing a strange assortment of leather and rough hide. She watched anxiously as Xena dispatched the first three in one go, her sword glinting in the sun as she made moved almost too fast to follow. One got through and Gabrielle recognized him as the leader, evil intent in his eyes. She gripped the staff harder as he raised his sword towards her and she smiled slightly.

"I don't suppose we could talk about this?" she joked and he smiled back in response, though it was not a pleasant smile.

"Sure...when I've finished with you. If you can still talk," He hissed suggestively, eyes skimming hungrily over her body. Gabrielle felt her skin crawl and attacked him swiftly. He fell back in surprise, not having expecting anything from her, even if she did hold a staff. Gabrielle swept his legs out from under him and jumped back as he swiped at her own with his sword and jumped back onto his feet. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and glared at her, no longer playing. Gabrielle shot Xena a desperate look, seeing that her friend was still engaged with the last two men. So she was on her own then.

"Come here girlie, I don't really care if you have your legs when I-" his voice gurgled off bloodily and Gabrielle saw with surprise that there was a sword blade sticking out of his chest. The man was kicked off brutally, even before he was dead and Gabrielle looked up gratefully, expecting to see Xena...but it was Ares standing there, eyes glinting in amusement. He turned to Xena, who had just finished with the last man and was watching Ares with a strange look in her eyes.

"Xena," He greeted her. "Trouble just seems to follow you around."

"Funny, that was just what I was about to say about you." Gabrielle muttered and he turned to her again, eyebrows lifted. he shook the blood from his blade and sheathed it, crossing his arms.

"That's a fine way to thank me for saving you," He shrugged, looking more amused by her stubborn expression, than anything. He obviously hadn't been expecting a thank you.

"Mmm," Gabrielle grunted, stomping away. Argo had wandered away while they fought, Xena having jumped from her at some stage, better to fight. The two Warriors watched her leave, muttering loudly to herself and gesturing to herself and the world in general.

"Thanks for helping her." Xena said and Ares stared at her in surprise. She grinned at him, knowing her words had thrown him off guard, that had been her intention after all.

"Ah, you have me fooled there for a second. The Warrior Princess, thanking me."

"Never happen," She told him, her eyes cool. But there was something in their blue depths that he could not decipher. "What was it you wanted?"

"Wanted? I can't just visit my favorite?" he protested mock-innocently and she put a hand on her sword, not looking amused. He held the look for a moment more, then shrugged.

"Okay, you have me there. I need you to do me a favor," He told her curtly, looking uncomfortable at having said it. Xena's brow rose incredulously.

"Do you a favor? Has Tartarus frozen over, 'cause there's no way-"

"Just be silent will you!" he suddenly thundered, face black with rage.

Xena's stiffened, fingers curling over her sword hilt more firmly. Gabrielle looked over, worried, but didn't come over and stayed away from hearing distance.

"Well, what do you want?" Xena hissed back, dislike in her gaze. Ares met her eyes and they locked, a silent battle going on. he finally sighed, the anger going out of him, though he still looked annoyed.

"I need you to look for someone." The God of War said seriously, dark eyes intent.

Xena was not really expecting this answer and stared at him for a moment. "Find someone?" she repeated, eyebrows rising. "Who?"

"You'll know them," He told her curtly, dark eyes mocking. He was totally relaxed again, an amused light in his eyes and Xena found it slightly disconcerting how he changed moods so quickly.

"That's it? A cryptic phrase...that won't help me, you know." She said angrily. Her hand was still on the hilt and he noticed, a brow rising.

"You really want to fight me, my Xena?" he purred, moving closer.

Gabrielle glared from her place next to Argo, seeing the hated God move nearer to her friend. "Xena! Are we going or what?" she yelled.

Xena looked over at her and nodded slightly, then turned back to Ares to see he had moved silently closer, feet almost touching hers. he suddenly reached out and removed her hand from the hilt, raising it to his face smoothly and kissing it. She didn't move, a strange tingling going down her arm at his touch. It seemed to burn into her skin and her eyes darkened involuntarily.

"I have that affect on you, don't I, Xena?" He whispered, holding her eyes for a moment more. Then she wrenched her hand away, glaring.

"What affect?" she growled, wiping her hand on her leathers to let him know his touch was not wanted. His eyes glinted at her strangely and a smile hovered around his mouth. Xena had the uncomfortable feeling her knew exactly what effect he had on her when he was near. "And I'm _not _your Xena"

"Oh, but you are," He said silkily. "I'm getting under your skin and you can lie to yourself all you want, but you know it's true."

Then before she could snarl a reply, he shimmered and was gone, silver light falling to the ground behind him. Xena glared darkly at the spot, hand unconsciously rubbing against her leg as if to erase all memory of him from her skin.

"Xena, are you okay? What did he say?" Gabrielle asked anxiously, when Xena finally joined her, not wanting to be in a furious mood around the bard. Xena sighed in relief, glad that Gabrielle had been too far away to hear some of the things Ares had said to her.

"He wanted a favor, for me to find someone."

Gabrielle frowned. "Find someone?" She stared at her friend suspiciously. "Are you sure you got it right, didn't he mean kill?"

A half-smile came over Xena's lips, eyes amused at Gabrielle's words. She mounted Argo and kicked her into a slow walk, so that Gabrielle could still hear her over the hoof beats.

"No, he meant find all right. he didn't tell me who it was, but said I'd know them when I saw them" Xena drawled, gut her eyes showed her mind was already thinking ahead. Gabrielle squinted, thinking also.

"In Amphipolis?" she asked in surprise and Xena nodded down the trail they were riding, before they were ambushed.

"Maybe. Who knows what he's up to. I'm sure there's much more to it though, knowing Ares." Gabrielle nodded her agreement, knowing how there God of War was almost as well as her friend. She looked up at the tree's wistfully, wishing they were going to Potidaea instead. She missed her family as much as Xena did, her mother.

"I'm looking forward to seeing your mother again," She commented and Xena smiled.

"So am I, it should be interesting."

They came to an intersection in the road and Gabrielle looked down the right path which led to Abdera. She shivered at the sudden chill and was surprised when Xena put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sorry Gabrielle, I wasn't thinking. We should have taken the other way." the Warrior apologized and Gabrielle blinked back the tears, mind on three years ago when they had lost a dear friend.

"It's not your fault Xena, besides, you like her too," the blonde reminded her and Xena nodded, eyes regretful.

"She was great friend and one of the best swords I've ever seen...and she saved us all." She murmured. Gabrielle resolutely started along the left path, turning her face away from the memories, they hurt too much.

"Hey Xena?" Gabrielle asked eagerly, after about twenty minutes of companionable silence and Xena looked down at her inquiringly.

"Mmm?"

"Think Cyrene will have any nut bread?"

* * *

><p>Josa looked up as a man staggered through the Tavern door noisily, something in his arms. It looked like a person and she stared at her husband as he deposited the cloaked bundle of a chair in the corner. Part of the cloak fell away to reveal a pretty blonde girl, face pale and scratched.<p>

"I found her outside the Tavern when I came back from Jonas' place, she was slumped head first into the dirt right outside our door!" he exclaimed, looking down at her anxiously. Josa saw that he had no idea what to do and waved him towards the tavern door.

"Just close up, it's late," She ordered. The girl never stirred as Josa slid her strong arms under the girl and lifted her s,light form up. She only looked to be about 16-17 years old, her mouth dropping innocently in sleep. Josa carried her upstairs and laid her down on the bed carefully, then unwrapped the cloak to reveal the peasant clothes beneath. The long blue skirt and yellow top were smudged with dirt and torn on one arm where she had fallen, no doubt.

"Where did you pop in from?" Josa asked softly and the girl stirred, slowly opening her eyes and then wincing a the brightness of the candle. Her large blue eye stared around, fear in them and she shrank away from Josa's hand.

"Where am I?" she whispered, shivering convulsively and Josa' heart went out to the girl. She was such a delicate thing, slender and pretty.

"It's all right, you're in my Tavern and safe," She paused, searching the girl's bewildered eyes. 'Do you know how you got here?"

The girl shook her head, thinking hard, but nothing came to her. Josa patted her hand, eyes compassionate.

"Well, never mind, we can think on it later."

"Thank you," the girl whispered. She wrung her hands, looking very lost and alone.

"Can you tell me your name?" Josa said gently and the girl's eyes suddenly flew wide. She panicked and sat straight up, wincing as her head hurt.

"I don't know! I can't remember anything!" the girl moaned in despair, eyes so wide that Josa felt fear for her.

"Amnesia?" Josa questioned, then gathered the girl into her arms, holding her close.

"Don't worry, Hon, Josa will look after you." She soothed and the girl gradually relaxed, her eyes closing as she fell back to sleep in exhaustion. Josa laid her back, watching the small face until her husband came up quietly.

"She can't remember anything, not even her name," She whispered to him and his eyes widened incredulously.

"Amnesia?"

Josa nodded and looked down at her young charge, resolved to be her guardian until she remembered who she was. "I think I'll call her Seraphina." She murmured, taking his arm and pulling him out of the room.

"Seraphina, hmm?" he questioned in amusement as they entered their own room and shut the door. "I like it, but why on earth did you name the girl after 'fire'?"

Josa frowned, wondering where the name had come from herself. She shrugged, taking her hair down from the bun. "It just felt right."

* * *

><p>Ronan entered the town curiously, not able to see much from the moon. Casca had apparently taken it upon himself to look after his young friend and led him into a Tavern, then up the stairs to a room.<p>

"You can bunk up here with me for tonight, young'n," Casca said, cackling and Ronan stared at him. Share the same bed? Was he mad, he had not shared a bed with someone since Psyche and was not going to start now. Especially with a man.

"I'll take the floor," He said swiftly, making the old man stare at him curiously. "I'm used to sleeping on the ground." He lied and Casca laughed.

"I forgot you're a traveler, well, have a good sleep." He told Ronan, handing him a blanket and the Ex-God of Love settled onto the floor, noticing immediately how hard it was.

* * *

><p>He barely slept and in the morning he was so stiff he didn't want to move, but Casca got up with the dawn and prodded his young friend softly.<p>

"Come on, Ronan, I want you to meet someone,"

Ronan growled, but got to his feet and stiffly followed his new friend, working out the kinks from his muscles as he went. They walked down the hall and down the stairs again and into the Tavern below. A woman was there, with curly hair and brown eyes, pretty for her age which appeared to be in her thirties.

"Casca, who's this?" she asked suspiciously, looking up and her eyes widened as she saw how handsome her visitor really was. He had short golden hair, a lock falling endearingly over one of his green-gold eyes and she felt her heart stop.

"Cyrene. This is Ronan, I met him on the way here. He's a traveler." the old man added, noticing the way she was looking at Ronan.

"Pleased to meet you," Ronan said, bowing charmingly over her hand and she was lost.

"Are-are you looking for any work?" she asked him breathlessly, before she thought and his eyes widened in surprise.

**_'_**_**I hadn't thought of that**_**_.' _** He thought swiftly to himself, then looked back at Cyrene, who was waiting expectantly. "Uh, yes?" He said slowly and she smiled brightly.

"Good, then you can work here...there's plenty to be done." She added, when he looked doubtful. He smiled suddenly back at her and her heart stopped again. Cyrene swallowed hard when he had walked off with Casca, Ronan obviously had _no _idea of the effect he had on people-namely women-and she grinned. "This should be very interesting."

Zeus stepped further into the hall, looking at the three beautiful women spinning on a loom in the corner of the ornate room. They looked up as one and the first woman smiled.

"It is done." She said quietly and Zeus smiled back, happy with the report.

"Both of them?" he questioned sharply, when the third looked uncomfortable.

"Yes, both of them, lord Zeus," the first said, nodding her head.

"Good, good. And the others?"

"Are on their way,"

"Excellent."

"And what of them, do they know anything?" the second spoke slyly and Zeus grinned at her.

"Not a clue."

* * *

><p>Seraphina pushed the dress up and down the rack briskly, making sure to get all the dirt out of it. Then she wrung it out and hung it over the piece of line strung out the back of the inn. She winced as her fingers protested, having been rubbed almost raw from the constant scrubbing of cloth, almost blistering the skin. But she bore it and collected another piece of clothing from the pile, shoving it into the water.<p>

"Seraphina, are you finished with the washing yet?" a voice called out, making the girl pause. A moment later, Josa came out, bearing a mug of water. She grinned cheerfully and her eyes swept critically over the dripping clothes, hanging in the sunlight.

"Almost,"

"Well, here's a drink, it's hot work, washing." Josa commented. She handed the blonde the mug and leaned her ample body against the wall to watch. Seraphina grasped the mug gratefully, gulping half of it down in one go. Her hands dripped onto her skirt and Josa tsked, bustling forwards with a cloth to wipe it up. It was a futile, if motherly gesture...seeing as most of Seraphina's dress was soaked from washing anyway.

"You shouldn't bother, it'll only get wet again," She said in sudden amusement, looking down at the shorter woman with glittering blue eyes. Josa looked up and smiled, her brown eyes kindly.

"We wouldn't want you getting sick though, dear. It's coming on Autumn soon." Josa said, wiping futilely at the water again and Seraphina swatted her away playfully.

"Oh you-" screaming came to their ears and they looked at each other, shocked. Then Seraphina dropped the mug and they both dashed inside, hopping to find out what the commotion was. Some people were peering out the windows, other's dashing inside frantically. Old Motie limped through to the bar, eyes wide.

"It's slavers! We're doomed!" he croaked in fear, voice breaking off painfully at the end as coughing doubled him over. Seraphina stood there as Josa rushed forward to gently hit him on the back, but her eyes were fearfully on the door. Her husband came forward, a hammer and nails in Gethel's hands and his face was urgent.

"Quickly, barricade the door and they won't get in." several people rushed to do his biding, while he went to the windows and bashed the shutters closed.

Seraphina stared a them, eyes puzzled. "But won't they just burn it down, when they find they can't get in?" she question and they all turned to stare at her, chagrined.

"Out the back way! Into the woods!" a man yelled and there was a mad scramble for the back door, while Josa, Gethel and Seraphina watched in trepidation. He looked at the blonde girl.

"How did you ever think of that?"

She frowned, then shrugged. "It just seemed really obvious to me."

The last woman ran out, her son in her hands and Gethel walked quickly to the counter, reaching under for the pouch of his earnings. There was no time to pack anything else, but he raced into the back kitchen for food and water. Josa followed, her arm linked through Seraphina's tightly.'

"I don't want to loose you, my dear," She whispered and Seraphina nodded, scared of what was happening.

"We should go, we've been too long." she began and then they heard the sounds of something bashing the Inn door down. They froze, looking in the direction and they could see cracks forming in the wood. Then Gethel grabbed his wife and pulled her out to the back hall, Seraphina moving quickly after them. They got to the back door and fled out through it, hearing the sounds of scream and smelling the smoke in the air.

"They're burning the Inn!" Josa shouted, over the noises, her horrified eyes on the first tendrils of smoke coming from her precious roof. She ran back, but Gethel grabbed her arm.

"No, let it go. Or we'll all be dead." he said firmly at her, trying to shake some sense into her. Then they heard the sounds of hoof-beats and looked up to see at least 20 men, chasing those that had fled from the Inn. Old Motie wasn't fast enough and a rider galloped up, swinging a mace. It made a sickening crunch as it sank into his back and Seraphina clearly heard the bone's shattering.

She stared, revolted and fearful as the riders spotted them and Josa and Gethel ran for their lives.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p>Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.<p>

I'll have the next Chapter out in a few days.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. There are over 3,770 Fanfics for over 100 Couples and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
>Princess Destiny<p> 


End file.
